


Pockets Full of Petals

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: About to Die, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, From this point on, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Soulmates, Himiko Yumeno is Babey, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I invented it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Red Herrings, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, TW: Skipping Meals, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Unreliable Narrator, blood mention, bluebells, its a thing now, its hanahaki so, no beta we die like men, talking about dying, this is probably the darkest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Bluebells. Known for Humility, Bad Luck, Everlasting Love, Magic.A vibrant blue, stained red.Isn't it fun to choke on your feelings and the flowers that sprout from them?(A Hanahaki Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 327
Collections: FWC Soulmate Collection





	Pockets Full of Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I know so much random bluebell trivia now. I highly recommend you google them, I snuck in lots of random bluebell trivia and references.  
> All my betas were busy so this isn't beta-ed, hopefully the plot holes aren't too bad lol.  
> Enjoy!!

When a person fell in unrequited love, it was said that flowers would begin to grow in their lungs. It wasn’t exactly that simple though. A simple crush could never be so strong as to spout flowers. 

When a person experienced unrequited love on their soulmate, flowers would begin to fill their lungs. They grew stronger and stronger as each day passed and their love strengthened. The victim would begin to cough up petals, then full blossoms, occasionally even entire stalks of flowers. These flowers represented the object of ones affection. This affliction was known as Hanahaki Disease, and remained almost entirely in legend. Most people didn’t believe it existed. 

So when Kokichi began to cough up bluebell petals, it was fair to say he was more than a little freaked out.

It took a bit of undercover research, but after a week, Kokichi understood.

He was dying, and his love for Shuuichi was the cause. Shuuichi was his soulmate. And Shuuichi didn’t love him back, Kokichi was sure of it. 

So he kept his mouth shut, and accepted his fate. He would die, and that was that. No one had to know this was the end, and no one would care anyway, so why waste time? All he had to do was get through a few months of classes before the flowers suffocated him. He could pretend everything was fine and then die without a fuss. There was only one problem.

Kokichi just had to fall in love with a detective. 

* * *

For some reason, Shuuichi kept pestering Kokichi, asking over and over how he was doing. They did the same little song and dance every day. Shuuichi would feign concern for Kokichi (because why would Shuuichi really care about him?) and Kokichi would brush him off. Shuuichi would ask about different things each day, asking what he had done last night, what he had eaten recently, dozen of other small-talk type questions. If it weren’t for the fact that Kokichi ascended with joy every time Shuuichi smiled at him, he probably would’ve started to feel annoyed by now.

“How are you feeling today Ouma?”

Shuuichi asked, walking up to the table where Kokichi had chosen to eat lunch. Well, not really ‘eat’ lunch per-say, more like ‘sit during the lunch period and read a book’.

“Faaaantasic!” Kokichi proclaimed, stretching out the ‘a’. 

Shuuichi frowned.

“Are you lying?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and turned away from Shuuichi.

“I’m exactly the same as yesterday, Saihara.“

He turned back to his book.

Shuuichi pressed on.

“Ouma, have you eaten anything recently?”

Shuuichi’s tone was so concerned, Kokichi couldn’t bare it.

“Of course Saihara~ I _love_ food.”

Lying to Shuuichi really was as easy as breathing.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Shuuichi clearly wasn’t giving in, and Kokichi saw no interest in continuously denying something that he knew Shuuichi would find out eventually.

“Hmmm,” Kokichi tapped a finger against his chin and pretended to think hard. “I think it was Thursday~”

“Ouma, that was 4 days ago!”

“Was it? Aw, it’s just so hard to keep track of the days.”

Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms.

“Oh well, I don’t have anything to eat anyway! Guess I’ll just starve and waste away~”

“I thought you might say something like that.” Admitted Shuuichi.

He pulled out a paper bag that Kokichi hadn’t seen him bring in. Kokichi accepted it and pulled out the contents.

“I got you this brownie from the cafe down the street,” Shuuichi explained.

Kokichi eyed the confection warily.

“How do I know you didn’t poison this? Are you trying to kill me, Saihara? How could you!”

Fake tears sprung to Kokichi’s eyes, but Shuuichi seemed unfazed by the display.

“I thought you might say that as well, so-“

Shuuichi reached forward, broke a piece off the brownie, and popped it in his mouth.

Kokichi kept a sharp eye on Shuuichi as he ate the baked good, trying to pick up on any indication there was something wrong.

Shuuichi swallowed and turned back to Kokichi.

“See, I’m perfectly fine.”

Kokichi crossed his arms and frowned.

“It could be a slow acting poison, and you’re just going to go get the antidote after you leave.”

Shuuichi groaned.

“Please Ouma, just eat something! I swear I’m not trying to poison you. I’m just worried. You need to eat something, or you’ll get sick and I _really_ don’t want that to happen.”

“Ah, that’s sweet of you Saihara,” Kokichi replied. “But I really don’t want to eat something right now.”

“Why not? Is something wrong?”

Shit, he’d backed himself into a corner. What should he do now? Ugh, he didn’t have time to be indecisive, Shuuichi was watching!

Kokichi sighed.

“Fine.”

He grabbed the brownie and put it in his mouth. Shuuichi watched as Kokichi made a show of swallowing then turned to him.

“Happy?”

Shuuichi sighed with relief and nodded. 

“I’ll bring you something better for dinner.”

Before Kokichi could argue, Shuuichi stood up and left.

Kokichi immediately grabbed the bottle of Panta off the table and gulped down half. All he could taste was bluebells. A bitter floral taste overwhelming everything else and drowning Kokichi’s senses. No matter how strong the taste of anything else he ate or drank, it overpowered everything else. And yet as agonizing as that interaction was, Kokichi felt a blush rise to his cheeks and a tickle in his throat. Why did Shuuichi have to be so nice to him? He raised a hand to his mouth, catching the stray petals and tucking them into his pocket.

He had to be more careful than this.

* * *

Kokichi wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and spat out a few lone flower petals into his trash can. Bluebells were officially the worst thing Kokichi had ever tasted, and he’d eaten Miu’s cooking. The trashcan was overflowing with flowers, most still a vibrant dark blue, almost exactly the same shade as Shuuichi’s hair. A few of the petals were streaked with crimson. Kokichi tried not to look at them.

His entire room reeked of bluebells, a sickly floral scent that clung to Kokichi’s clothes, sheets, and walls.

The closet and underneath of his bed were already stashed full of the damn things, and the rest of his room was equal as messy.

Kokichi gritted his teeth as he scooped a pile of the offending blossoms into a trash bag.

They were getting bigger and more frequent every moment it seemed.

He’d gone from tiny petals to full blossoms in far too short a time. The day before he’d hacked up an entire branch, with 13 little bulbs shining a proud brilliant blue. Kokichi wanted to be sick just looking at it. 

Logically, Kokichi knew he couldn’t just keep the flowers here, so there was just one way to dispose of them.

He hefted the bag over his shoulder, trembling slightly under the weight.

Each step down the hallway took much more effort than Kokichi would’ve liked to admit. He let his mind wander as he tried to take his mind off the task he was begrudgingly performing.

Every time he coughed up another flower the same thought popped back into his head.

_“Why don’t you just confess?”_

And every time the thought popped into his head, Kokichi shoved it back into the darkest corner of his mind.

Because there was no way Shuuichi could ever be interested in Kokichi. Why would he be? There was no reason why he’d be interested, especially since everyone knew that holding a relationship with someone like Kokichi was impossible. He was selfish, rude, childish, immature-

Kokichi grunted and switched the trash bag to his other shoulder.

Even if by some miracle, Shuuichi did like Kokichi…

Kokichi didn’t deserve that love.

Kokichi didn’t deserve love. Period.

Before Kokichi could sink further into self deprecation, he was startled by a sharp voice behind him.

“Hey Ouma!”

Kokichi whipped around and found himself looking up at Tenko.

“What the heck are you doing with that bag?”

Tenko demanded.

To be fair, Kokichi was holding a suspiciously large trash bag, while attempting to sneak off to the trash room.

Despite his exhaustion, Kokichi morphed his face into a nightmarish grin. 

“Oh me?” He placed a finger to his lips. “I’m just disposing of the dead bodies! Whoops! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that!”

Kokichi snickered and widened his grin, stressing his eyes so they looked hollow and lifeless.

“Guess I’ll just have to kill you!”

Tenko stumbled back a bit, eyes widening in fear.

“A-actually, I’m j-just gonna-“ Tenko turned and bolted off before finishing her sentence.

Once she was out of Kokichi’s line of sight, he sighed and let his face drop back to a neutral expression. 

His feet carried him to the trash room, while his mind echoed with self-finished thoughts he didn’t wish to bring to the forefront. The thoughts grew a little louder.

_“Try your luck, confess."_

Kokichi shoved the bag into the incinerator. 

* * *

Kokichi had told himself he had to be more careful, lest he be caught, but this was getting ridiculous.

Really, leaving an entire pocket of his school uniform stuffed full of bluebells was completely careless. He deserved to have Himiko catch him at that point.

All it took was for one of them to fall out of his pocket while Himiko happened to be glancing in his direction.

“Where did that flower come from?”

She asked, holding up the offending blossom. It was a full flower, devoid of any blood. A few leaves stuck out from the side.

Kokichi wracked his brain, trying to find a way out. Perhaps a combination of lies and truth would do the trick.

“It fell out of my pocket.”

Himiko turned the bluebell over in her hand, examining the colour and shape.

“Can I have it?” She asked.

Kokichi wasn’t expecting that.

“Why do you want it?”

He really wasn’t on top of his game today, being far too honest about what he wanted to know. Luckily, Himiko hadn’t really seemed to notice.

“Bluebells have strong magic energy. I can use ‘em for potions.”

As far as Kokichi knew, that meant she would press the petals between some books or shove them in a cup of water. He could easily taunt her and make her cry, but at the same time, he was so tired of keeping them in his dorm, and the trips to the incinerator were getting suspicious. 

“Of course my little witch-y friend. I’ll provide you with all the bluebells your little heart desires.”

Himiko gave him a side eye.

“You’re not lying are you?”

Kokichi pressed a hand to his chest with a scandalized gasp.

“Me? I would never, ever, lie! Honestly, I”m offended you would make such baseless accusations!”

Crocodile tears streamed down Kokichi’s face, but a wide smile plastered on his face assured Himiko it was another one of his acts. 

“Well… If you do have any spare bluebells, I’ll happily take them off your hands.”

Kokichi nodded.

“You know I’ll hold you to that. As a supreme leader, I take promises very seriously~”

Himiko laughed as Kokichi made a spooky face and waved his fingers threateningly.

Kokichi sighed and dropped his hands.

“You can’t tell anyone about this, got it Himiko?” 

She shot him a confused look.

“We wouldn’t want anyone getting jealous!” Kokichi lied, resuming a wide grin. “So you can’t go bragging about how much you adore your best friend Kokichi, for getting you all these quality flowers!”

Himiko giggled.

“I won’t.”

Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief, missing the crossed fingers Himiko held behind her back.

* * *

Kokichi reasoned with himself that death wouldn’t really be that bad. It would just be like taking a long, never ending nap. He just hoped the process wouldn’t be painful…

At the least, Kokichi decided that if he was going to die he should at least do something interesting first. 

He’d made a list of things he wanted to do ages ago, but when Kokichi thought about it, all he really wanted to do was spend some time with Shuuichi.

So this was really a dream come true for him.

“I’m actually leaving the country for a while on DICE business,” Kokichi had explained when Shuuichi had made his daily check-in. “It’s top secret, so you can’t tell anyone, got it?”

Intrigued, Shuuichi nodded.

Kokichi continued.

“I have some stuff I’d like to do beforehand, so-

“Oh, mind if I come too?”

Kokichi didn’t even hesitate.

“Of course not! In fact, I planned on blackmailing you into coming along anyway, so I’m glad you agreed! Makes things much easier for me.”

“That’s a lie.” Shuuichi pointed out lazily.

Kokichi pouted.

“What, you don’t think I’m glad you agreed? That’s so mean of you Saihara! I bet you don’t even wanna come!”

Before Kokichi could spiral into waterworks, Shuuichi interrupted.

“What do you want to do anyway?”

Kokichi brightened up immediately. 

“I made a list!”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of lined paper and handing it to Shuuichi.

“This is in crayon…” Shuuichi noted as he opened it and read the contents. “When did you write it?”

“Last week!”

Shuuichi looked over the list again. It was scrawled in messy handwriting and various colours of crayon. There were a dozen odd things on the list, with a few sentences jumping out at Shuuichi. 

  * Commit a Crime
  * Finally beat Shuuichi in Rock Paper Scissors
  * Turn on Kii-boy’s disco setting
  * Take over Japan (again)



“I don’t think Kiibo has a ‘disco setting.’” Shuuichi said, ignoring the implication that Kokichi had control over the country at one point in time.

Kokichi grinned.

“That’s what he wants you to think! But I’m no idiot, I know it exists!”

Shuuichi smiled softly at Kokichi’s antics before turning his attention back to the list.

A few items were scribbled out, but Shuuichi could make them out if he squinted.

  * ~~Make Momota show me some cool stars~~
  * ~~Watch every episode of Sailor Moon~~
  * ~~Turn the entire common room into a massive pillow fort~~
  * ~~Play the longest game of hopscotch~~



They were small wishes, childlike in nature, but they tugged at Shuuichi’s heartstrings for that very nature. He wanted to take Kokichi out to do everything he’d crossed off the list and more, but instead, he kept his mouth shut and looked over the list again, turning his attention back to the other items.

“Haven’t you already committed a crime?” Shuuichi pointed out, looking up to meet Kokichi’s eye.

“Yeah, but I wanna commit another one~” Kokichi whined.

Shuuichi sighed, taking Kokichi’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go jay-walk.”

A wide grin spread across Kokichi’s face.

“Yippee! Crimes!”

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the dorm common rooms when Himiko snuck up on Kokichi.

“Haha! There!”

Himiko announced proudly. Kokichi had to repress every instinct within himself to not flinch. 

“Ta-da!” 

She proclaimed and placed… something, on Kokichi’s head.

Tentatively, he reached up and gently carried it down. 

It was a wreath. A woven flower crown made entirely from bluebells and the stalks they came on. The same bluebells he had provided Himiko with. 

It was surprisingly well made, with the freshest petals peeking out between the heart shaped leaves. Kokichi shrugged and placed the crown back on his head.

Himiko placed her hands on her hips and looked on with pride.

“Now you can’t tell any lies!” She declared. 

Kokichi cocked his head in surprise, tapping a finger against his chin.

“Oh? Why not?”

“Bluebells have faerie magic remember? When you wear it you can only tell the truth.”

Kaito scoffed with a dismissive wave and walked up to Himiko.

“Don’t be so naive! Some flower crown can’t stop a pathological liar! Grow up!”

Himiko balled up her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

“It will work! It’s magic! It’s magic, it’s magic, it’s magic-“

Kokichi shot Kaito a darkened look. 

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Kokichi muttered.

“Hey Himiko~” Kokichi called. Himiko perked up at the sound of her name, pulling her out of her reverie.

“1 plus 1 is 2.”

Himiko stared in confusion for a moment, her eyes lighting up as she understood.

“It’s working!” She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Kokichi smiled softly, before turning to Kaito. He scowled and stuck out his tongue. 

Kaito groaned.

“You are all such children!” He huffed and left the commons likely to head to his room.

Kokichi watched him sit before turning back to Himiko.

“You better not want this back because I plan to wear this until I die.”

Himiko glared at Kokichi.

“Is that a lie?”

Kokichi gasped in shock.

“What! Of course not! I’m wearing the wreath aren’t I?”

Himiko broke out in a grin.

“Right! Bye, Ouma!”

With that, Himiko waved energetically, and left as well.

Kokichi took the crown off his head and examined it again. He smiled. If he couldn’t tell lies for a few days, that wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Throughout Kokichi’s final week, he kept the crown proudly displayed on his head. And whether it was out of whimsy, pity, or true magic, as long as that crown was on his head, he didn’t utter a single lie. 

At the end, Kokichi knew the real reason wasn’t nearly that complicated. Lying about his feelings had pushed him farther from Shuuichi and it was tiring him out by the second. Everyone wanted him to tell the truth, so why not spend his final moments doing something decent for the first time in his life. Call it a final act of grace. After years of trying to make his classmates hate him for their own protection, he’d be nice.

How selfish of him. To fool people into thinking he was a ‘good’ person, a ‘nice’ person, after all those years of being nothing but annoying and awful? It only proved how disgusting he was. That’s why he’d been pushing them away. It was just safer. Safer for Kokichi to stray from those who could hurt him, safer for everyone else to hate Kokichi in advance before he fucked things up and made them hate him after he had gotten attached. 

He could make it. There were only a few days left now. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut, which wouldn’t be too hard. The flowers were growing tighter and tighter.

Kokichi coughed less now, but instead found himself suddenly gasping for air as he realized he had stopped breathing for a moment. It was excruciating. He would miss Shuuichi a lot, but he didn’t have any other options.

It was time to execute his final plan.

* * *

Shuuichi wasn’t an idiot. He was a detective, a rather dense detective, but a detective nonetheless. However, Shuuichi didn’t have to be a detective to see that something was clearly wrong with Kokichi. He was acting strange, losing energy, and with everyday that passed, Shuuichi could’ve sworn he looked paler. He’d tried to figure out what was happening, but Kokichi was dead set on lying to Shuuichi at every turn. Could Shuuichi have been imagining it? 

“Guys, I think Ouma is hiding something from us,” Shuuichi began, addressing the students in the common room. 

“Oh wow, the ultimate fucking liar is being a fucking liar?” Miu interrupted, rolling her eyes. “What a goddamn surprise.”

“I’m serious!” Shuuichi protested, “Something is wrong with him, and he’s hiding it from us.”

“Come on man! This is Ouma we’re talking about.” Kaito interrupted. “Ouma, who once cried for 5 straight hours because he got a paper cut.”

“He wasn’t even upset about the paper cut though!” Shuuichi pointed out. “He just wanted attention.”

When Shuuichi had looked into it, Kokichi had been upset over an issue at DICE, and was worried for one of his members safety. After the issue had been resolved, Kokichi slipped Shuuichi a hastily written note, thanking him for caring. When Shuuichi had tried to bring it up in person, Kokichi denied ever sending it. 

“Yeah, he’s a bastard who needs to be in the spotlight at all time, tell us something new.” Miu continued.

Shuuichi was getting frustrated. That didn’t even sound like Kokichi. Kokichi wasn’t the sort of person who liked to be focused on all the time. In fact, when Shuuichi thought about it, his classmates had never really understood Kokichi like he had. And the more that Shuuichi thought about it, the more he realized they had never really tried to get to know him either.

“Come on Shuuichi.” Tsumugi tried to reason. “He's probably just lying. He just wants to mess with you."

"No! There is something seriously wrong and he's trying to hide it and someone needs to do something now!"

"Shuuichi calm down!” Kiibo exclaimed. “You're letting him get to you.”

“Why won't you guys just listen! If we don't do something, we could risk losing Ouma forever!"

Harukawa stared Shuuichi down, sending a shiver down his spine.

“To be honest Shuuichi, I just don’t care.”

Shuuichi stared dumbfounded.

“You- what?”

“I don’t care. Ouma is frankly an asshole and I don’t care if he’s alright or not. Everyone else agrees, they just don’t want to say it.”

Shuuichi shook his head.

“No. How on earth can you just, _not care,_ that one of our classmates, one of our _friends,_ is in danger?!”

Shuuichi was almost shaking now, unable to comprehend his classmates lack of empathy or care for Kokichi.

Kaede stepped between Shuuichi and Maki, ever the peacemaker.

“Alright, everyone calm down.”

She faced Shuuichi, motioning with her hands in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Everything will turn out fine.” Kaede proclaimed with a reassuring smile. “If Ouma really needs our help, he’ll ask us!”

Shuuichi just shook his head and left the commons. As he headed back to his room, he tried to think through what to do. 

Kokichi didn’t trust his classmates. Kokichi didn’t trust anyone, really. He always made a show of not being weak. He would play up minor things, but everyone knew they were an act. In fact, they were so over the top and dramatic, that Kokichi could’ve really been hurt or upset for some reason or another, and no one would suspect a thing. It was honestly a pretty good way to hide your feelings, Shuuichi supposed. And that was what scared him. Kokichi was in trouble and Shuuichi had known. He’d known, and what had he done to help? Talked to him? Ask him about his day? How pathetic could he get? Shuuichi’s paranoia kicked in. What was happening? 

Shuuichi went over the things he knew to be true in his mind.

Kokichi hadn’t been eating, and he seemed really reluctant to eat when prompted.

Kokichi had been coughing in classes, but trying to hide it, like Kaito had when he’d gotten sick a few months ago.

Kokichi had said he was leaving on DICE business, but had told Shuuichi to keep it private. Usually he bragged about things like that.

Kokichi had been oddly nice to Himiko, and was giving her those…

Bluebells.

Where had Kokichi been getting all those flowers?

There was one explanation that fit with all the evidence, but Shuuichi had to be certain.

* * *

“Hey Yumeno!” Shuuichi shouted, startling the smaller girl. She had smiley been walking in the hallway when Shuuichi interrupted her.

“Oh, hi Saihara.” She replied lazily.

“Yumeno, remember that flower crown you made for Ouma? It was made out of the bluebells he’d been giving you?”

“Yeah- Wait how did you know that? He swore me to secrecy!” Himiko asked, highly confused.

“You exchanged flowers in the common room when you thought no one was looking, but I was in there getting some coffee and I saw you.” Shuuichi explained.

He cleared his throat and focused back on his initial question.

“Now. Do you know where he was getting those flowers?”

“Nope.” Himiko shrugged. “He just told me DICE was using them for some flower based prank. Why do you wanna know?”

Shuuichi didn’t want to give up his theory to Himiko just yet.

“Oh, uh, I want some to give as a gift…”

Shuuichi blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“How romantic. But…” She trailed off.

“But, what?” Shuuichi asked. 

“He told me he wasn’t going to have anymore though.” Himiko explained. “He was being kinda weird actually, so he might’ve been joking, I guess.”

About a dozen warning flags were set off at once and Shuuichi’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean, ‘weird’?” He asked cautiously.

Himiko shrugged.

“He was thanking me for taking the bluebells off his hands,” Himiko mused. “But he also was apologizing? And when I asked him why he didn’t really explain. Then again, I don’t really blame him. His voice was all raspy and stuff, I think he’s getting sick.”

Shuuichi was washed in cold, dark, fear.

_“Kokichi has Hanahaki Disease.”_

He whispered breathlessly.

“Ouma has what now?"

Himiko asked.

Shuuichi reached up to pull his hat down, realizing it wasn’t there and running his fingers through his hair instead.

“I-it’s a really rare disease, I researched it with this one case I was on- I don’t have time to explain, I-“

Shuuichi took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from slipping into panic. He reached forward, gripping Himiko by the shoulders and looking her dead in the eye

“Yumeno, this is very important, do you know which way he was heading?”

Himiko stumbled back a bit at the unexpected action. 

“Uh, Yeah…” Himiko pointed left. “He went up toward the 4th floor.”

Adrenaline kicked in and Shuuichi sprinted as fast as he could towards the top floor. 

Most doors were closed and locked for classes, which meant they weren’t of any danger. However, there was one door at the end of the hallway, wide open, leading to an empty classroom. That was what made Shuuichi nervous.

His heart raced as he ran down the corridor. As focused as he was on that task at hand, one thought was screaming in his mind.

_“You love Kokichi.”_

And Shuuichi did.

Which was why he had to put an end to this, now.

With a final burst of energy, Shuuichi ran up to the door and into the doorway. He froze at the threshold as he laid eyes upon the scene inside.

The desks had been pushed aside for cleaning, and at the centre of the back wall sat an open window.

An open windowsill, with Kokichi perched on the edge, legs dangling off the side.

Shuuichi approached carefully, calling out to Kokichi as quietly as he could.

“Ouma! What are you doing?”

Kokichi whispered something too quiet for Shuuichi to hear.

Desperately, Shuuichi got closer and made out the final words of Kokichi’s sentence.

“-rowing my-self… a win-dow.”

Kokichi voice came raspy and disjointed. Words died out as he spoke them or were split in two. He sounded moments away from dying.

“Please, don’t do this!”

Kokichi turned his head to glance back into the classroom, keeping his legs hanging outside.

“Oh, co-me on. No one ca-res a-anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Shuuichi protested. “Look, I know you have Hanahaki-“

“Gre-at!” Kokichi interjected, sputtering off into gasping breaths. “…hen yo-u kn-ow why I’m doin-g this.”

“But I don’t! You have a chance! You can confess and live!”

Kokichi grinned a fake smile, teeth stained with blood and plastered with petals.

“No, I ca-n’t!

His smile grew wider, but his voice cracked and tears were forming at the edge of his eyes.

“I’v-e give-n up… Shuu-ichi. No- o-ne, coul-d love- some-one… like- me. 

Each word, each syllable, took more and more strength, draining the little energy Kokichi had left.

“I’d ra-ther di-e by my ow-n hand th-en let so-me fuck-ing blue-bells win.”

Shuuichi couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped forward and screamed.

“For fucks sake Kokichi, I love you! I love you too much to let you die, even if you don’t love me back, I’d rather choke on flowers then let you be in pain for even a second more! So please! Tell me who you love. Let me help you.”

Shuuichi’s voice cracked on the final syllable as Kokichi was left stunned and frozen in shock.

“You… love me?”

“Of course I- oh. Oh.”

Shuuichi trailed off as Kokichi began to cry softly. Real tears, tears he’d been holding in for months now. His shoulders shook with sobs that wracked his tiny frame. Shuuichi approached Kokichi, arms outstretched. Kokichi looked up and nodded, still crying heavily. 

Shuuichi scooped up Kokichi, carrying him off the windowsill and back into the classroom. Kokichi clung to Shuuichi as tight as he could, clutching at the fabric of his school uniform and sobbing into his shoulder.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Kokichi sobbed. “I don’t want t-to die!”

He kept crying for ages, while Shuuichi held him tight and secure.

When Kokichi had run out of tears to cry, he loosened his grip and faced Shuuichi again.

“I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered out again.

Shuuichi’s heart ached, as he reached out to wipe the tears off Kokichi’s face.

“Oh Kokichi,” Shuuichi breathed, voice softening. “I’m sorry. So, so, sorry.”

“Why should you be sorry, Shuu’?”

“You… you didn’t think I would love you.”

“To be fair, I didn’t think anyone would love me.” Kokichi pointed out, sniffling a bit.

“But that just makes it worse!” Shuuichi protested. “I should’ve been there telling you, everyday.”

Kokichi shook his head.

“You can’t blame yourself for this Shuuichi. I did this to myself.”

Shuuichi looked down for a moment before reaching forward to lift Kokichi’s face.

“Well then I promise, I won’t let it happen ever again.”

Shuuichi leaned forward and pulled Kokichi into a kiss. Kokichi’s eyes widened in surprise, before he closed his eyes and gave in. The kiss tasted bitter, despite both boys happiness and relief. 

It tasted like bluebells. 

And lilac.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope that ending didnt suck hard)  
> well this may be a train wreck but I hope you enjoyed it! I put an unreasonable amount of effort into this fic lol. If your interested, I've got a few pictures of my [own flower crown](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void/status/1208619589745156096) and a bad drawing of [Kokichi in his flowchi crown](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void/status/1208617185003941888) you can check out by clicking those links!  
> Leave a kudos or comment (or both!) if ya can!!!  
> Also I have a fanfic writing [discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh) if ya wanna check that out!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
